Ruby Eyed Knight
by Cezium
Summary: My fic for my character. Rated PG13 for language. Read or Shabranigdo will tear you to shreds and Amelia will bop you with the Hammer of Justice! Chapter 2 added.
1. Prologue

Xelloss Metallium, General and Priest to one of the five servants of the Dark Lord Shabranigdo, Greater Beast Xellass Metallium, was kneeling in front of his master. His dark purple hair hung over his ever-closed eyes.  
  
"Lord Beast Master, I have come to make a request," he said, still kneeling.  
  
Xellass, who was smoking (as usual), took a drag before answering, "And that would be...?"   
  
"I'd like to start training someone as a Colonel," was his reply.  
  
"Interested in having someone to compete with, Xelloss? It's not like you to do something like that," she took another long drag.  
  
"It's not that, my Lord. It's just that I have found a human who would make a...promising Mazoku. I sense an aura of evil about her, and I believe that she served as a Mazoku during the War of the Monster's Fall," he explained, peering at her through one open eye.  
  
"Very well. Go have your fun. Just pick me up a bottle of wine on your way back, alright?" She asked.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Xelloss' head. "Very well, My Lord."   
  
He stood, gave a slight bob of his head, and faded from view.   
  
  
  



	2. The Human

"Fireball!" shouted the young girl, hurling the ball of flame at a target. The target instantly was consumed in flames, as the girl prepared for another attack. "Freeze Arrow!" And the target was now frozen. She didn't even need to catch her breath as she turned to the next target.  
  
"Gaav Flare! Almechia Lance! Flare Arrow!" The attacks went on. By the end, all ten targets were reduced to only charred fragments of wood and burning (or frozen!) cloth. Her breath was ragged, but she was clearly able to go on.  
  
With a grin, the girl walked from her training area and down the path through the forest, going back to the orphanage for food. Xelloss kept a keen watch on her from the trees. He grinned, taking a seat on his branch. He had been watching that girl for a long while. She was definitely the right one. Anyway, it was time they started to get more Mazoku...The Dark Lord was coming.   
  
It had taken them a thousand years, but they had found another piece of Shabranigdo. It was trapped in Rezo, the Red Priest.  
  
The girl came back an hour or so later.   
  
Xelloss continued to watch her as she set up some more targets. He had always felt something strong and Mazoku like about the girl. And she seemed...strangely familiar. Today was the day she would become a Mazoku, though.   
  
This time, instead of using magic, the girl grabbed a dull broadsword that had been hanging next to one of the targets.   
  
"Must...get...stronger!" She exclaimed through clenched teeth, slashing at the targets.   
  
Grinning still, Xelloss decided that now was the time to act. He stood on his branch, and gave a small clap.  
  
"Ah, a sorceress as well as a swordsman. I am quite impressed," was what he said, a sly look on his face. Both of his eyes were opened a slit.   
  
Startled, the girl jumped, and spun around. She spotted the grinning Mazoku, and blinked a couple times. "Who...who are you?" The girl asked, hand wrapped firmly around the blade.   
  
"Sora wa himitsu desu." Ah, the thing Xelloss usually answered with. He had a mischievous look about him.   
  
The girl gripped the sword harder, looking him over.   
  
"What do you want?" Her voice was oddly harsh.   
  
"I have come to make you an offer..." Xelloss answered, jumping down from the tree. He landed quite smoothly, grinning at the girl. His eyes were once again closed.   
  
She didn't like the look of him. His presence reeked with evil. The evil a...a monster would transmit! It hit her. This man was a Mazoku!   
  
"What kind of offer would a Mazoku give?" She said, eyes narrowed.  
  
Deep purple orbs flew open in shock. They instantly narrowed, as he stared at the girl.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"I just did," she cut him off with.  
  
He calmed down. "Very well...My secret is out now, isn't it? Anyway, I wish for you to become a fellow Mazoku, under Greater Beast Xellass Metallium."  
  
The girl regarded him with emerald orbs before blinking a few times, then bursting out with laughter. Xelloss frowned, poking the girl.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
The girl drew back at the Mazoku's touch. Her laughing ceased abruptly.   
  
"Sorry, not interested."  
  
"That's too bad..." said Xelloss with an evil grin, forming a fireball in his hand.   
  
"Almechia Lance!" The girl shouted, hurling the spell at Xelloss.   
  
I hit Xelloss square in the chest, but nothing happened. He continued to stand there, grinning.  
  
"Fireball," he countered, sending the spell at her.  
  
With a Freeze Arrow, the girl stopped it.  
  
"Oh, tricky little human, aren't you?" He asked. Still grinning, he disappeared from sight.   
  
"...Whah...?" The girl said in confusion, looking around. The last thing she felt was a Gaav Flare strait at her back.   
Xelloss, with a satisfied smirk, picked her up and phazed into the darkness.   
  
A young boy wandered into the clearing, mischievous teal orbs scanning the area.   
  
"Rei...? Rei?" He looked around some more, before shrugging, a disappointed look on his face, and headed back down the path to the orphanage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Rebirth

Xelloss appeared kneeling before Xellass, the girl Rei in his hands. Short bright green hair obscured the girl's face. She was dangling limply, looking as frail and innocent as a kitten.   
  
Juu-ou looked over the girl, cigarette in hand. "So, this is the girl."   
  
Her General nodded, placing the girl on the floor. He stood and backed away slightly, as Rei started to move.  
  
She groaned, eyes fluttering open. She jumped up into a sitting position when she noticed where she was.   
  
"Where am I?!" She demanded, climbing to her feet.   
  
Xelloss grinned, staring at the girl through partially opened eyes. "You are on Wolf Pack Island, home of Greater Beast Xellass Metallium," he answered. "You wished for power, we can give you power. We can give you a family, friends, a home. The Mazoku can get you whatever you want."  
  
Rei stared off into space, tears forming in her eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?!" she shouted, staring back and forth between the two.  
  
"Because," Xellass whispered, "we shall kill you even if you refuse."  
  
"Even? That doesn't sound right." The girl frowned.  
  
"In order to make a human into a Mazoku, they must die and be reborn," Xelloss explained.   
  
Rei stared back into space. A home...a family...she had no idea that she was just being manipulated. With a nod, she looked over to Xellass. "Very well then...I shall join you."  
  
Juu-ou stood, walking gracefully over to her. A twisted grin was planted on her face. She placed a hand on the girl's chest, blowing beams of red light into her.   
  
"Yes...I shall be a Mazoku..." Rei muttered, close to death.  
  
"You who is being reborn, free your soul from your body, let it be mine!" Xellass said, and a black wall of energy started swirling around them. Rei screamed in pain. "I give you my own name! Let you now be known as Xelluss Metallium, servant of Juu-ou, the Beast King!"  
  
Rei, now Xelluss, gave one final scream, before collapsing in a ball of darkness.  
  
Xelloss walked over to her, grinning down. "Lord Beastmaster," he said, "you now have a new follower."   
  



End file.
